


Augenblicke

by DavidbeatsGoliath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, I mean, I mean whatever gets them together, Joffrey is a jerk, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-The Battle of the Blackwater, but maybe they'll like it, quite a bit, sansan
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidbeatsGoliath/pseuds/DavidbeatsGoliath
Summary: Sandor ist nicht Mitglied der Königsgarde. Vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, aber Sansa wird bereits jetzt aus ihrer Verlobung mit Joffrey entlassen. Mischmasch aus Buch und TV-Serie.Sansa wird aus ihrer Verlobung mit Joffrey entlassen, aber gleich an seinen geschworenen Schild weiter gereicht, um diesen für seine treuen Dienste zu entlohnen.Doch der junge König plant nicht, ein Spielzeug ganz aufzugeben, das er einmal sein Eigen nannte; höchstens hält er es seinem Hund für eine kurze Weile zum Spielen hin.





	Augenblicke

**Author's Note:**

> Not ready to write something appealing with the setting of the pile of rubble season eight gave us. (Although I think THAT scene was so sweet (besides most of the text, of course, but that thumb and that smile...).)  
> So I dwell in nostalgica a bit, happening pre blackwater and not completly sure, where it leads.
> 
> Text in German, but notes may appear in english, because why not.
> 
> Title may change in the future, just needed to put something in.

Sie kniete vor dem Eisernen Thron, der über ihr aufragte, wie ein metallener Turm. Die Spitzen der Schwerter unzähliger besiegter Feinde des Reiches bohrten sich unheilverkündend in die Schwärze, in der die hohe Bogendecke verschwand.  
Auf dem Thron, ein Bein lässig über eine der Lehnen gehängt, saß der König, Joffrey Baratheon, mit dem sie bis vor wenigen Minuten verlobt gewesen war, und blickte abschätzig auf sie herab.  
Könige vor ihm hatten die Verletzungen und die Mühsal in Kauf genommen, die das Sitzen dort oben mit sich brachte, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie schwer der Sieg errungen und wie gefährlich ihr Platz war. Nicht so Joffrey. Dicke Polster bewahrten ihn vor versehentliche Schnitten und einem schmerzenden Rücken.  
Seine Krone hing schief auf seinem Kopf und er hatte den Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen, das Sansa allzugenau kannte und auf das noch nie etwas Gutes für Irgendjemanden gefolgt war.  
Die Stille im Saal hing über ihr wie eine dunkle Wolke und sie hielt ihre Augen angestrengt auf das Muster des Bodens gerichtet, dessen Blumen- und Blattornamente Joffrey nicht so einfach hatte entfernen können, wie die, die sich vormals an den Säulen emporgerankt hatten.  
  
„Ihr entstammt einer Familie von Wilden und Verrätern, aber ihr wurdet hergebracht um verheiratet zu werden. Ein König hält seine Versprechen. Natürlich war es dumm von Mutter anzunehmen, ihr könntet Königin an meiner Seite werden. Die lächerliche Idee eines weibischen Gemüts.“  
Sansa wagte nicht aufzublicken, doch sie konnte sich den verkniffenen Ausdruck im Gesicht Cerseis bei diesen Worten nur zu gut vorstellen, der deren vielgerühmte Schönheit vollständig aus ihren Zügen zu tilgen pflegte. Dennoch würde sie schweigen.  
Wenn Höflichkeit die Rüstung einer Dame war, dann war Schweigen das Band, das deren Teile zusammenhielt.  
Diese Lektion hatte Sansa schnell nach dem Tod ihres Vaters gelernt und die Männer der Königlichen Garde hatten ihr dabei handfest geholfen, sooft Joffrey der Sinn danach stand, ihr Unterricht zu erteilen.  
  
„Ich werde für Euch sorgen, meine liebe Dame und habe auch schon den Mann gefunden, dessen ihr würdig seid.“ Die seltsame Formulierung entging Sansa nicht.  
Sie hatte gewußt, dass sie nicht einfach ihrer Wege würde gehen dürfen, aber ihre Erleichterung, ihr Leben nicht an der Seite dieses blonden Jünglings verbringen zu müssen, war so groß gewesen, dass sie sich einen Moment der Freude gestattet hatte.  
Hinter seinem schönen Antlitz lauerten nur Grausamkeit und Dummheit. Deshalb hatte sie ihre Freude hinter einem leeren Ausdruck, den viele am Hof für Einfalt hielten, sorgsam verborgen und die Wärme der ersten Hoffnung nach langer Zeit ganz still genossen.  
Der Jubel des Hofstaates war über sie hinweggespült, als Margaery Tyrell zur neuen Verlobten des Königs ausgerufen und die Hochzeit für die nächsten Wochen angekündigt worden war.  
Sansa wußte nicht, warum man sie plötzlich aus ihrer Verpflichtung entließ, vielleicht wegen finanzieller Vorteile, vielleicht wegen irgendwelcher politischer Ränke, von denen sie nichts verstand und in die man sie auch nie einweihen würde, aber sie war frei.  
  
Das Hochgefühl währte nur kurz, denn sie wurde vor den Thron gerufen und ein Blick auf den König genügte ihr, um zu wissen, dass er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe, oder gar in den Norden zurückkehren lassen würde.  
Nun erwartete sie seine Pläne für sie. Aber was könnte schlimmer sein, als seine Frau werden zu müssen?  
  
„Ihr braucht eine starke, unnachgiebige Hand, jemanden, der sich von euren durchaus vorhandenen Reizen nicht becircen lässt. Eigentlich braucht ihr überhaupt keinen Mann, sondern eher einen Wachhund, damit ihr nicht auch eines Tages wie Eure Sippe Verrat begeht und ich gezwungen bin, Euch hinzurichten.“  
Das Blut begann dumpf in ihren Schläfen zu hämmern und ihr Magen zog sich in einer unguten Vorahnung zusammen.  
Sie hob nun doch den Kopf und blickte in das abwartende Grinsen eines Kindes, dass einen Streich ausgeheckt hat und nun begierig darauf wartet, dass das Opfer in die Falle geht.  
  
„Euer Gnaden, ich würde Euch niemals verraten. Wie könnte ich euch so eure Fürsorge vergelten?“  
Ihr vormaliger Verlobter zog das Bein von der Lehne und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, als wolle er ihre Reaktion besser sehen können.  
„Ich werde Euch meinem Hund geben.“ Er lachte auf, als hätte er einen hervorragenden Scherz gemacht.  
  
Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich jedoch Missbilligung aus, als sie nicht reagierte, wie er es erwartet hatte.  
Im ersten Moment war Sansa verwirrt. Wollte er sie den Hunden vorwerfen? Aber dann sickerten seine Worte ein und ihr Blick flackerte hinüber zu dem großen Mann mit dem verbrannten Gesicht, der in ganz Westeros als der „Bluthund“ bekannt war.  
Für einen Moment hatte sie nicht begriffen, denn im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie an ihn immer weniger als den treuen Hund Joffreys gedacht, der jeden königlichen Wink ohne Fragen zu stellen sofort in die Tat umsetzte, sondern immer mehr an ihn als Sandor.  
Sandor, der überraschend sanft das Blut von ihrer Lippe tupfte, als Meryn Trant sie zum ersten Mal mit stahlbewehrter Faust geschlagen hatte. Sandor, der ihr zu Hilfe gekommen war, als sie am Namenstag des Königs dessen Unmut mit ihrem unüberlegten Versuch erregt hatte, Ser Dontos Hollard zu retten, der betrunken zum Turnier erschienen war. Sandor, der der einzige Leibwächter Joffreys war, der sie noch nie geschlagen hatte.  
  
„Hund!“, hallte das Wort vom Thron herab.  
Die groß gewachsene Gestalt rührte sich nicht.  
„Hey Hund!“, fuhr Joffrey fort, „ist das nicht ein angemessener Lohn für deine treuen Dienste, da du dich ja beharrlich weigerst, zum Ritter erhoben zu werden oder meiner Königlichen Garde beizutreten. Sie gehört dir.“  
Noch immer zeigte sich keine Regung auf dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen.  
Vielleicht leihe ich sie mir einmal aus, ein Herr sollte wissen, womit sich sein Hund die Zeit vertreibt“, überlegte der Junge auf dem Thron ungerührt weiter.  
Endlich kam Bewegung in die hünenhafte Gestalt. Aber sie wirkte mechanisch, als hätte er plötzlich Mühe, die Last seiner Rüstung zu tragen.  
  
„Ich will keine Frau und schon gar keinen kleinen Vogel wie den," er nickte in Sansas Richtung ohne sie anzusehen,"der einem den ganzen Tag die Ohren vollzwitschert.“ Seine Stimme klang ungehalten. „Euer Gnaden“, schob er rau, aber beherrschter nach.  
Ihr vormaliger Verlobter schien amüsiert.  
„Diesmal kannst Du den Knochen nicht zurückweisen. Vergiss nicht, sie braucht eine harte Hand und eine kurze Leine.“  
Das Grinsen kehrte auf das Gesicht des Königs zurück, wahrscheinlich, weil er sich zu seinem gewitzten Wortspiel gratulierte.  
  
Es verbreiterte sich, als sein Blick wieder auf Sansa fiel.  
Obgleich sie überrascht war und ihre Empfindungen wild durcheinanderwirbelten, wußte sie doch, was von ihr erwartet wurde.  
Noch immer konnte Joffrey im Bruchteil einer Sekunde beschließen, sie doch lieber gleich umzubringen oder in den Kerkern unter dem Roten Bergfried verschwinden zu lassen, ohne dass sich ihr je wieder eine Möglichkeit bieten würde, ihm zu entkommen.  
Mit dieser Wendung war vieles, aber vielleicht nicht alles, verloren und solange sie am Leben war, bestand Hoffnung.  
Der König liebte wenig mehr, als sie, wie ein unartiges Kind eine Stoffpuppe, zu mißhandeln.  
Die überraschende Ankündigung erfüllte nur einen Zweck: Sansa zu seinem Vergnügen zu ängstigen.  
Zweifellos ging er davon aus, dass sein treuer Hund sie ebenso harsch behandeln würde, wie er es seinen anderen Wachen stets befahl und sie ihm, wie ein Spielzeug, sofort bringen würde, wenn er ihn dazu aufforderte.  
  
Was das letzte betraf, war sich Sansa nicht sicher, aber sie wußte, dass Sandor sie nicht grob behandeln würde. Er mochte zu laut und zu ungehobelt sein, wenn er betrunken war, aber selbst dann hatte er nie die Hand gegen sie erhoben. Seine Wut konnte zügellos und seine Worte unwirsch sein, aber sie waren nie gesprochen worden, um sie zu verletzen, sondern um sie aufzurütteln und letztlich zu schützen.  
Das war ihr vor einiger Zeit klar geworden, als ihre Gedanken in einer der langen Nächte, in denen sie sich nur herumwälzen konnte zu ihren Erlebnissen in Königsmund gewandert waren. Einige davon ließen sie nicht los, ohne dass sie genau sagen konnte warum und in nicht wenigen hatte Sandor eine Rolle.  
  
Während der in seine bedrohliche Starre zurückkehrte, gab sie sich sorgfältig den Anschein von Angst und Verzweiflung, der von ihr erwartet wurde. In einem Moment blickte sie flehend zum Thron empor und ließ ihre Augen im nächsten zu ihrem neuen Verlobten zittern, um sie sogleich wieder niederzuschlagen, als könne sie dessen Anblick nicht ertragen.  
Endlich lehnte sich Joffrey zurück, allem Anschein nach zufrieden, mit den Ergebnissen seines Plans.  
Er legte noch müßig ein Datum für die Hochzeit, in wenigen Tagen, weit vor seiner eigenen fest, bevor sich der Ausdruck gelangweilter Abwesenheit auf sein Gesicht schlich, der ebenso typisch für ihn war, wie das schiefe Lächeln, das Sansa zu fürchten gelernt hatte.  
  
Sie erhob sich steif und verließ den Thronsaal durch die Galerie. Allein sein war das einzige, was sie wollte, um in Ruhe über die Wendung der Ereignisse nachdenken und die widerstreitenden Gedanken beruhigen zu können. Niemand sprach sie an oder beglückwünschte sie und sie erreichte ihre Kammer unbehelligt.


End file.
